1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, and more particularly to a multiple size socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional socket 11 which includes an engaging cavity 111 for engaging with a fastener, such as screw or nut (not shown), and a connecting portion 112 for engaging with an engaging portion 121 of a hand tool 12, so that turning the hand tool 12 can perform screwing and unscrewing operation.
However, the size and shape of the engaging cavity 111 of the socket 11 are fixed and not adjustable, for example, the engaging cavity 111 is hexagonal or dodecagonal shaped, so that the socket 11 with the unadjustable engaging cavity 111 only fits a specific sized fastener. A user has to take various sockets 11 of different sizes when screwing and unscrewing different sized fasteners, and this is very inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.